Deadly Silence in a Sea of Sound
by dde334
Summary: Chris Kapor is an ordinary 15 year old with a talent for electronics. When he is electrocuted in a freak accident, he is changed by a vampire named Elijah Hale. He uses his extraordinary power to aid the Cullens in their battle with the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

Human

The laptop hummed to life, and its screen glowed with a brilliant light. Chris waited for it to finish its boot, and then logged in. He needed to print out his report before class started, so that he could turn it in. For some reason, the computers always worked faster and their screens shone brighter when he was using them.

The sheet slid out of the printer tray, and he began walking to his first period class. Upon entering the classroom, he noticed a new student. He was extremely pale, and his hair was white. He looked about fifteen, the same age as Chris. As he sat down, the teacher began roll call.

"Christopher Kapor?"

"Here"

"Elijah Hale?"

"Here"

The most pure voice Chris had ever heard came from the pale boy. It sounded like bells, but he almost heard his own voice his somewhere. He shuddered, unnerved by Elijah's strangeness. His eyes were a golden, topaz color, but they had tinges of red near the pupil. Chris shuddered again, and turned around. He did not look at the boy again, but he could feel Elijah's cold stare on the back of his neck. The teacher was speaking, but he heard nothing. He was at once frightened and fascinated with this boy. He barley noticed when the bell rang, and had to rush to his next class.

In his science class, Chris was building circuts for a fan that he was building for his class project. He finished soldering, and placed it into the casing. The fan should have been finished, so he plugged it into the wall. The fan came to life, whirring as it blew air onto the classroom. Chris grinned as he unplugged the fan, and he stuffed it in his backpack so that he could test it further at his house. From across the room, Elijah Hale studied Chris with his golden eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire

Chris sits in his seat, anxious to leave the classroom. The first reason is that he was excited to test a new project that he had just finished in his science class. The second was that there was a boy sitting directly behind Chris that kept staring at him.

"Is he albino or something?" Whispered Chris's friend, glancing at the boy. Chris ignored him, because he was sure that Elijah could hear him. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and sweat began appearing on his forehead. _What is this guy's problem?_He thought._ Why does he keep staring at me?_ Chris peeked at him again. Elijah's eyes had a greedy, almost hungry look to them. A shiver ran down his spine as Chris turned around to watch the clock.

Chris sighed in relief as the bell rang. He grabbed his backpack and rushed to the door, shaking off the boy's cold stare. He quickly spotted his mother's car, and he walked over to it. "How was school today?" She asked. Chris suddenly remembered his science project, and he pulled it out of his backpack. "I finished my project today." Chris grinned as the car sped home.

As soon as the car pulled into the driveway, Chris ran up the stairs and into his room. He dropped his backpack on the floor, holding onto his newly finished fan. He wasted no time in plugging it in. He flicked the switch, and then reached down to adjust the power knob that he had added.

The moment his hand came into contact with the knob, 120 volts of electricity passed through his body. Lights flashed in his eyes as Chris died, falling into blackness. As his life left his body, feeling left him. Just as he began to feel nothing, flames erupted in his chest. The flames ate at his flesh, and he would have screamed except that the electricity had paralyzed him. He could not see, and he was trapped in a black world with nothing but the flames, hungrily eating their way outwards from his chest. Each fiber in his body screamed in pain, but was unable to make a sound.

The fire continued to spread outward, to the ends of his fingers and toes. Then, the flames on his chest cooled. The excruciating pain slowly gave way to a merciful, unfeeling calm. Voices floated around him. Was he dead? He didn't feel dead, because he still had a body. He moved his arm. Something was different. His throat itched. He reached up and scratched it, but his skin didn't give way to the gentle pressure. Confused, he gripped his throat. It was hard and cold as marble.

"You are probably thirsty."

The clear, haunting voice of Elijah Hale rang out in the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Awake

Chris opened his eyes. The nightmare was over, and the fire finally gone. His limbs had new strength, and energy surged through his body. He was in a strange house, with a large glass wall on the back side. Behind it, there was a large backyard and an expansive view of his home in Greensburg, Maine. The room was filled with sunlight streaming through the window. Standing over him was Elijah. He looked different; his eyes were more golden, and he seemed to be shining in the sunlight.

"Good Morning"

Chris was marveled by how clear sound had become in his ears. Each tone in Elijah's voice had become clear and broken down.

"Where am I?"

"Your are at the Cullen residence, until we leave that is."

"Leave? Why?"

"Because it is no longer safe here now that you have become a vampire."

Chris blinked his eyes, a gesture that seemed redundant now. A vampire? How is that possible? He looked at his hands. They, too, glittered brilliantly in the sunlight. Chris stood up. The motion required so little effort, yet he reached full height in a nanosecond. He looked at Eli, still dazed with confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked the white-haired boy.

"My name is Elijah. I was changed during World War Two, in France. I was fatally wounded when a bomb hit my house and killed all of my family. A nomad found me in the ruins, dying, and changed me into a vampire. I traveled with him until we met the Cullens here, two months ago. I wanted to join them and share their lifestyle, so I stayed while he left to wander the world again. Since then, I have learned how to resist my hunger for human blood and to feed off of animals instead."

Chris tried to take the story in, but none of it made sense to him.

"What do you mean when you say 'changed'?"

"When you are bitten by a vampire, it injects a venom into your veins. If the vampire does not kill you by drinking all of your blood, then you undergo a transformation that leaves you immortal."

"Oh."

Chris suddenly realized that he had not been breathing. He inhaled, and he was barraged by a huge variety of scents. Suddenly, he smelled something sweet and delicious. He heard a heartbeat. His throat burned. Three vampires and two werewolves slammed him through the front wall of the house, leaving a wake of destruction in their path.


	4. Chapter 4

Cullens

Chris' body slammed through drywall, wood, and then concrete as he was driven into the Cullen's driveway. Two hulking, reeking animals were on top of him, with three male vampires spread out in a semicircle to block him from reentering the house. He felt no pain as this happened, so it seemed that his new body was indestructible.

"Not quite. There are ways to eradicate you, should you pose a threat to us" said one of the vampires. His hair was bronze, and his voice smooth.

Chris inhaled again, and the scent of human blood burned his throat.

"You will have to learn to resist the thirst for human blood if you are to be accepted into this family. We feed off of animals rather than humans. Do you wish to stay with us, or become a nomad?"

One of the werewolves growled softly, baring it's teeth. Chris grimaced as the stench burned his nostrils.

"If you choose the latter, then you may have to fight off Jacob and Leah"

Chris assumed that the vampire was referring to the reeking beasts.

"They are werewolves, and they would prefer to destroy as many human-feeding vampires as they can. I would advise choosing to stay with us."

Chris considered drinking the blood of humans. What if he killed his family or his friends? And he didn't think he could fight off the hulking creatures if he tried.

"Good choice."

Chris was confused. How did this vampire know what he was going to say before he said it?

"I have the gift of reading minds. Some vampires had traits as a human that carried on and became stronger when they transformed. You may even have one."

"Who are you?" Asked Chris, gazing at the three vampires and trying not to inhale the stench of the beasts that pinned him to what was left of the driveway.

"My name is Edward. Jacob and Leah there are the werewolves." Edward looked to his left, at a huge, muscular vampire. "This is Emmett, the strongest of our family." He turned to his other side, gesturing towards a blond vampire. "And this is Jasper. He can influence emotions around him." Silently, Elijah jumped through the rubble, landing next to Emmett. Following him was a calm male, a beautiful female with blond hair, a short female who's stride seemed more like dancing than walking, a female with more rounded features than the rest, and two females, both with brown hair. One of them resembled Edward, and also had a heartbeat.

"This is my family. Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Bella, and Renesmee. You have already met Elijah."

There was something in the way that Edward said the last two names, Bella and Renesmee, that made Chris curious.

"Bella is my wife, and Renesmee is my daughter."

Chris was taken aback. They all seemed to be the same age, and Renesmee was still alive, so she couldn't possibly be a vampire. Surely a vampire's child would also be a vampire?

"I can answer your questions later. For now, we need to get you something to drink. Emmett and I will take you hunting. Follow us."

The wolves lifted themselves off of Chris, somewhat reluctantly. Edward and Emmett ran into the woods next to the house. Chris ran after them, and he was suddenly moving at extreme speeds, even catching up with Edward. The trees were passing by him at insane speeds, but they still stayed in perfect focus.

"Welcome tho the family" laughed Emmett, smiling at Chris.


End file.
